


失恋阵线联盟 02

by notyetabard



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyetabard/pseuds/notyetabard





	失恋阵线联盟 02

天气很热，出门走几步就要出一身汗。所幸旅馆的空调还算给力，只是有些吵。芬恩被空调训练出一种条件反射——哪怕刚打开它，只要听到那些规律的噪声，他就觉得仿佛已经凉起来了。

此时房间里不止有空调声还有隐约的水声，迪卢木多在洗澡。

落地窗关着，但白色的纱帘仍被空调打出的风吹得微微摇动。天色还亮，但很快就要暗下来了。太阳离地平线只剩一点距离，正散布着最后的热量。

迪卢木多走出浴室时，芬恩正靠着窗喝咖啡。暮色从纱帘外暧昧地透进来，沿着他的轮廓晕开一圈。

迪卢木多走过去，“在想什么？”

“如果我每天消耗40g不30g按现在的余量我还可以存活……不我不是以匀速消耗它必须考虑到……可以通过规律性间断把30天消耗量控制在……”

迪卢木多默默从他手里拿走杯子，搁到一旁的电视机上。

芬恩想事情相当专心，没有注意到咖啡的去向，眼神穿过迪卢木多，牢牢钉在对面的墙上。

迪卢木多撩开他的额发，捧起那张脸吻下去。

 

他的动作比芬恩熟练得多，托着他的下巴固定在最适合索取的角度。

芬恩晕乎乎的，一边心不在焉地配合他的动作，一边试图把刚才的计算进度保存下来，思绪飞得到处都是，搅成了无数个旋涡。

迪卢木多吻完发现他眼神还是直的，手还保持着端着咖啡的动作。他盯着那只手，芬恩回过神，“我咖啡呢？”迪卢木多看向另一边，芬恩跟着他的视线在电视机顶上发现了他的杯子。迪卢木多没等他回头，再次迎上去开始吻他。

这个吻若即若离，在喘息的间隙游走着寻找交错的机会，却在刚等来对方的迎合时又抽身离去。

芬恩被他一下一下搞得心烦意乱，圈住他的腰逼近过去，却被压回到玻璃上，蹭皱了白色的窗帘。

沐浴露的味道和微热的体温一下子侵袭过来。芬恩的手触碰到迪卢木多腰上的皮肤，刚擦干的身体还有潮湿的触感。

头发没有彻底擦干，偶尔有水珠滴落，有的晕开在迪卢木多衣服上，有的落在芬恩卷着袖子的手臂上。没两下芬恩就不耐烦了，掀起迪卢木多的T恤下摆往上拉。迪卢木多被他主动得莫名其妙，顺从地把手臂从衣服里抽出来。结果芬恩拉起布料兜到他头上，疯狂揉搓，直到确保那头黑发不再滴水，才满意地扯下衣服扔到一边。

迪卢木多顶着一头凌乱的黑发看他一会儿，甩甩头，去解芬恩的扣子。

他松开最顶上的几颗，把脸埋到裸露出来的肌肤上，抽出他的衣服下摆，顺手松开腰带，探进去抚慰起来。

芬恩顿时不敢再动了，老老实实让他圈着，随着动作难耐地喘息。

“你不会没有经验吧？”他听见迪卢木多笑着问。

“有的。”回答斩钉截铁。

迪卢木多顺着他的目光看去，刚才端着杯子的右手现在光荣地举在空中。

迪卢木多快笑出来，“真的吗，我不信。”

“再之前就是我很小的时候，不记得了。”

迪卢木多默默看着它，把那只手牵到唇边，在手指上吻了一下。又引着它一路向下，把两人的圈到一起，轻轻地上下移动，“我们看看。”

芬恩一只手不太握得住，于是乖巧地伸出另一只手去帮忙。他触碰得小心翼翼，带着缠绵的意味，像是想要认真地做好这件事，专心得一如既往。

他们的喘息声交错在一起，芬恩把头搁在男人肩上，用鼻子蹭蹭颈部的皮肤，开开心心地感叹，“太好了我还以为你会让我给你口。”

迪卢木多深深地抽气，觉得这个人真要他命。

“不……我们没必要那样。”他顺着芬恩的手撸了一把，手绕到后面，借着液体的润滑挤进去。

迪卢木多是个体贴的好情人，一点都不想在一开始就吓坏对方。他打算循序渐进一步步来，比如第一次可以用手。

可事情到了芬恩这里就难以预料。出于一种诡异的信任，他倒完全不介意后面的开发，甚至在被按到松软的时候，懒洋洋地用鼻音哼一句“可以了”。

迪卢木多发现他把握不好这个人脑子里的尺度。他抬头望天，望了很久的天花板。最终他回过神时，他们已经纠缠在床上，而自己用最直白的姿势打开他，正一下一下毫无保留地操进去。

“商量个事宝贝儿，”迪卢木多试图把事情拉回掌控，“你能不能别说话，专心叫床？”

芬恩表示那是女人做的事你莫不是要我演？

于是迪卢木多狠狠撞上那个点，身下的男人陡然呻吟出声。他吓得捂住自己的嘴，惊魂未定眼泪汪汪。

迪卢木多拉开那只手，十指交握扣在床上。可他继续屈起另一只手的手指咬在嘴里。迪卢木多凑上去，一下一下吻在掌心，舌尖轻轻划过，手的主人没多久就痒得受不了了，躲开他笑了出来。

迪卢木多体贴的告诉他，这家旅店生意不好，邻着几间都没有人，不用担心。芬恩没有理他，抽出枕头继续捂到脸上。

于是他被迪卢木多拉起来跨坐着，抢下枕头摁着脖子吻得乱七八糟，动作也没有停下。

芬恩扭着腰左挪右闪，徒劳地把自己搞得更湿漉漉黏糊糊。他被搅得难受，挣扎着躲开更多亲吻，一口咬在黑发男人肩上，压着嗓子漏出些细碎的呻吟。

迪卢木多安抚着他的背，让动作慢下来，缱绻地和他厮磨。过了一会儿芬恩松开口，有些愧疚兮兮地舔着那道牙印。

接合处泥泞不堪，黏腻得让人难受。他试着抬腰动了动，让它微微蹭过体内。冷不防碰到了哪里，腿又一软重新坐了回去，碰撞出暧昧的水声。

“可以了吗？”黑发男人扶着他的腰问。

他点头，手环在男人肩膀上，脸埋到他颈边，乖乖配合他逐渐激烈的动作呻吟出声。

迪卢木多被耳边的黏腻的喘息撩得快疯，按住他的腰狠狠顶弄。

无法逃开的强烈快感把芬恩逼出一点哭腔。他索性不再克制，彻底放纵开来，一会儿哭着要停下，一会儿又纠缠着不让他离开。

第二天，浪了一晚上的人在清晨的阳光中醒来。

他趴在床上，身上是干净的，可浑身上下无处不酸，嗓子还哑了。

要命，他想，我骚起来自己都怕。

 

迪卢木多会不时四处开车溜达，查看地形熟悉路线，以防万一也会让芬恩跟着。

开车的时候芬恩照常靠在一边走神，冷不防一个激灵。他看着自己大腿上的手，提起袖子把它拎开，“腿不能碰。”

换来了迪卢木多表情微妙的一瞥——老子摸爆。

“不行真的不能碰，行行好。”芬恩探到后座摸索一圈，捏出了一只小熊玩具，纽扣做的眼睛掉了一颗。他塞到黑发男人怀里，“给，自己玩一会儿。”

迪卢木多无语地看着它，“哪里来的？买的？”

芬恩点头，“我不能有点私房钱？”

迪卢木多眼神疑惑地在他身上梭巡，“可是你藏在哪儿呢？”

芬恩目不斜视地看向前方，“你钱包里。”

“……还买了什么？”

“没有了就那一个。小孩子缺钱，我买了他的熊。”

“我缺你……”

“腿真的不能摸你克服一下，乖。”

 

迪卢木多觉得自己可喜欢他了，一秒都不想放开。

芬恩理智地为他分析，“这种症状的主要原因是我们现在只接触得到对方，等任务结束你就会发现花花世界充满选择。”

已经在花花世界经历过各种选择的迪卢木多不以为然。他扮演过的每个角色，或深情或放荡，都无人不为之倾倒。可这次的任务谈不上风花雪月，却奇怪地乱人心神。

他不依不饶地问，难道你对我没有一点意思？

“你找一个对你没有意思的人让他给你上你看他肯不肯。”

迪卢木多于是欢欢喜喜地黏过去，继续围着他开车门递水拎袋子泡咖啡，甚至连衬衫袖子都不让芬恩自己卷了。

“你会回去吗？”

芬恩趴在床上，枕着自己的一条手臂。他的视线只能看见自己的另一只手，所以就看着它。午后的阳光越过窗棂，在床单上画下了一格一格的阴影。他去触碰它，于是一半的手指被光线照得奶白，另一半则显出青灰色的阴影。

“回哪里？”

一只手覆上来，五指挤进指间，扣住手掌。手背能感受到另一只手掌心的茧，芬恩很想用指尖触碰它们，可他动了动手指，只能徒劳地在床单上划过一点点距离。

“你不会永远都在外面转吧？救完一个救另一个。”

“我确实有一个住的地方，但其实住在哪里都一样。”

芬恩不说话。

迪卢木多在他肩膀上吻了一下，“你会想再见到我吗？”

芬恩想了想，相当客观地回答，“这其实由不得我们，不是吗。”

这死理性派的脑子比他还要容不得一丝幻想，迪卢木多想。但他不得不承认他是对的，于是决定及时行乐。

这是个很温柔的人，芬恩想，所以这次的任务算得上轻松。接下来只要不出大篓子，一切都稳。

他闭上眼，皱起眉轻轻地哼一声。背后的动作立刻缓了下来，有人安抚地吻着他的肩胛骨。

连这一点都很好，他想。

 

不久后的一个上午，芬恩提出去街对面买些东西，迪卢木多拉开窗帘确认了对整条街的视野，点了头。

但芬恩再也没有出现在他的视线里。

他的反应相当迅速，按假想的路径一条条截断过去，横竖都杳无踪迹。

他们试着从那个组织的痕迹入手，发现它迅速消散了，切断了任何能指向它的线索。

金发青年没有回研究所，也没有出现在其他任何可能的地方，他像已经不存在了。

过了整整一年迪卢木多才回到他自己的住所。

屋子显得很安静。他在桌边坐下，对着窗户发了一会儿呆。

我找不到他了，他想。

 

七年后。

迪卢木多换了几次居住地，找了个新工作。

准确来说是工作先找的他——“很多人回归家庭去了，调任了其他能坐办公室的工作，所以我们缺人手，有人说你可以。唉我们这一行，呆久了你就会发现有个家能回，家里还有人，那你上辈子就算拯救宇宙了。”

迪卢木多愉快地表示自己还打算单身一阵子，上辈子的宇宙可以再等一等。于是当他落了脚，他就可以去上班了。

上班的地方是一栋独立的楼，低调地坐落于安静的街角。周围零零散散地分布着一些午后小坐夜晚独酌的去处，良好的光线让附近公寓的阳台上挤满了花朵。确实是让人想要回家奶孩子的安逸气氛。

一楼没什么人，迪卢木多在大堂等了一会儿就有人过来找他，他们在原地聊了一会儿，正打算上楼去。

这时另一个人从电梯里走了出来，似乎是要出门去。但看见他们，就向他们走了过来。

那头零散的金毛留长了，如梦似幻地垂在脑后，随着步子一起一伏地反着光。这头金发看起来与现实世界格格不入，像属于秀场或是某种精灵，存在就是为了满足一些幻想。

但没有人会搞错这个男人的性别。那头格格不入的长发无法削弱半分他作为男性的存在感，以至于看起来更像一种无所顾忌的炫耀。

“芬恩·麦克库尔，我们局长。”一旁的男人介绍，“迪力木多·奥迪那，新的同事。”

“我们认识，”芬恩对他伸出手，“好久不见，欢迎。”


End file.
